16 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Historia kina: Błękitny Anioł" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1930). Powt. 11.40 Magazyn konsumenta 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Warzywa na zimę 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią "H" i "CH" 13.00 "Witkacy - dzieło malarskie" - film na kanwie piosenki Gintrowskiego- Maczmarskiego ilustrowanej autoportretem i obrazami Witkacego 13.25 Witkacy - dziś 13.30 Autoportret Witkacego 13.35 Postawy: "Otrzymałem rozkaz..." Ludwig Maciąg 14.00 Fotografia - Wydarzenie: spotkanie fotoreporterów prasowych 14.30 Teatr Telewizji Adam Mickiewicz "Pan Tadeusz" Księga II - "Zamek" 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Dania, Francja, Holandia 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Program dla młodzieży: Latającym Holendrem Dookoła Świata - nowy teleturniej oraz film prod. angielskiej "Oddział dziecięcy" (3) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Program ekologiczny 17.45 "Syn wyspy" (11) - serial prod. USA 18.40 My i świat - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Mecz piłki nożnej GKS Katowice - Galatasaray Stambuł 22.00 Polska w parlamencie - magazyn sejmowy 22.30 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni" (3): "Kraków - 1898" 0.25 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta 0.35 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Piłkarze" (4) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" (10) - serial muzyczny prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 15.20 Powitanie 15.25 Studio Sport: Mecz piłki nożnej Widzew Łódź - Eintracht Frankfurt ok.16.15 Panorama - w przerwie meczu 17.20 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.25 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Sposób na starość: Życie po zawałach 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Piłkarze" (powt.) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 18.50 Filmy Juzo Itamiego "Ryoko w akcji" - film fab. prod. japońskiej (1987) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Rewelacja miesiąca Gioacchino Rossini "Semiramida", cz. 2 24.00 Panorama Tele-3 Katowice 15 00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Z serii "Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" - film dla dzieci - "Jak Rumcajs wyzdrowiał" 16.15 Studio RegIonalne 16.30 Jim Hartz przedstawia program popularnonaukowy produkcji USA - Co zrobić ze stresem (wersja oryginalna) 17.00 Festiwal "Viva il Canto" w Cieszynie - gala operowa cz. I - program w opracowaniu Haliny Szymury 17.45 "U Oblatów" - reportaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 18.00 Aktualności - wyd. główne 18.30 Zbigniew Raubo - laureat konkursu pianistycznego im. Fr. Liszta - program Marty Tesarczyk 19.00 Studio Regionalne 19.15 Program satelitarny MTV 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Zmiennicy" (3) - komedia filmowa produkcji polskiej w reżyserii Stanisława Barei. W rolach głownych: Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor i inni, Tytuł 3 odcinka "Dziewczyny do bicia" 21.00 Sport w Trójce 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Zakończenie programu Screensport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa Pekin, dzień 15 9.00 P. nożna w Europie liga holenderska i hiszpańska 11.00 P. ręczna, Puchar Schleckera, półfinały 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Futbol amerykański NFL 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Boks 7 zawodowy walki w Crystal Palace 17.00 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 15 17.30 Międz. żużel, Mistrz. Szwecji 18.30 Mistrz. Formuły 3000, Spa 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Wyścigi samochodowe Camela Grand Prix of Road America 21.30 Tenis, mag. Schweppesa 22.00 Międz. golf 23.15 Golf PGA - przegląd tyg. 23.30 Rajd Paryż Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 16 24.00-2.00 Baseball MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch w świecie mody 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muzy. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Dial MTV - teledyski wybrane przez widzów 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski wybrane przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory. popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and \he Beautiful - ser. 12.00 The young and the Restless - ser. 13.00 St Elsewhere - ser. 14.00 E Street - austral. ser. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - ser. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - ser. 18.30 Ditrrent Strokes - ser. 19.00 Baby Talk - ser. 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 V - ser. s-f 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor - ser. 24.00 Ulice San Francisco - ser. 1.00 Telegazeta